Chibis
by mythunter
Summary: Kisshu, Pai and Taruto have a new plan and new chimera animal with strange powers. The perfect weapon is created and perfect strategy to defeat mews, but what happens when their plan goes wrong? Read and find out also you can comment it.


Another nice and peaceful day in Tokyo, another GREAT day to create a perfect chimera animal, another great day to be defeated by mews. Maybe, who knows, the only thing that Kisshu and his brothers knew was that they need to find mew aqua fast. They need to defeat mews and extinct humans so their own people could return to earth.

"So do you have any new plan Pai? I'm getting bored." Kisshu hover lying style.

"No not yet, I'm scanning the best way to make them weak."

"Well do that soon cuz others will say that bunch of girls are stronger than your brain." He teased.

"Yo guys, I might have idea." Taruto shouted happily."

"We are not attacking them with toys or plant chimeras Taruto we need a real plan."

"Hey, I really do have a real plan. I created chimera that can shrink things, if we manage to turn those annoying old hags in little living dolls we will win in one second."

"That is a childish but good plan. How did you make it?"

"Easily I watched some humans doing…"

"No, I mean how did you made chimera?"

"Oh easy I was reading Kisshu's notes."

"You were studding?" Kisshu asked confused.

"Yup and it worked, here it is." Taruto brought giant chimera with eagle head and wings, but other parts of the body were humanoid. "Now check this out, shrunk this." He throws the ball in the air and chimera shoot it with a ray. As soon ray hits the ball it shrunk.

"Impressive to be honest, but can it return to normal?"

"Well the effect will disappear after some days but I'm not sure for how long. Enough to finish our job. Hehe when we do this can I keep them in my box like souvenirs. When they began to grow again I will shrink them again."

"Just leave Ichigo to me." Kisshu said.

"You can have your old hag."

"Very well it's decided, but first I need to locate mew aqua so we could attack. Maybe mews will have more luck in finding it so we need to keep them on eye."

"Huh that means I can't see my precious Koneko-chan. Too bad."

"Kisshu I guess it telling you to take this seriously is in vain. So I won't waste my voice anymore."

"Ah I'm bored too, I need to do something now, and we didn't have fun for week."

"Grown up you two! Did you forget why we are here?"

"You think we can, every moment while I'm here I think about our family and friends, every time I found a new mew aqua I want to send it to them so they could finally get better! You are asking us to grow up, tell me when did we had a childhood? If you remember since I was four I had a terrible life. At least we can have some fun here, and Taruto is still a kid what is wrong letting him be that while he still can?"

"Hey guys c'mon stop fighting we better look for mew aqua."

"Fine." Kisshu and Pai said turning their back one to another and teleported away.

_What is with them, as long I know for them they fight_. He put his hand in his pocket and picked his candy drop that Pudding gave him.

*FLASHBACK*

Taru-Taru and Pudding are now friends na-no-da.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_Huh that was crazy day. That idiotic girl is getting on my nerves. And how can she always be so cherish? _

Pai was in another room analyzing the most possible places where they could find mew aqua. It was a hard job and he needed quiet and peace so he was somehow happy not to be with Taruto and Kisshu. But deep inside him he knows that Kisshu was right, and that was the reason of his research, if they manage to extinct humans they will be able to have nice and normal life. But to do that they need to defeat mews, found enough mew aqua to wake up Deep Blue, destroy the humans, clean up the planet, call all of their people and build a new home and learn about the earth. It was a lot of work but they need to do it as fast they can.

In one special place in the dimension Kisshu was sitting on the floating pillar. He was thinking about his Koneko-chan. How cute and sexy she was. How would it be to see her panties and her blush. He licked his lips remembering their kiss, remembering the sweet taste of strawberry lipstick that she had. It was a perfect taste to describe her. Sweet and wanted. He always wanted more than one kiss, he needs it, but he never had a chance to get it. But one day he will have it, he will have Ichigo's kiss, and not just kiss he will have her whole. _Oh Ichigo how much I wish to have you now in my arms, to kiss you, to touch you, to show you how much I love you. I wonder what is she doing right now. By my knowing she is in school with that Aoyama guy. Huh he isn't that great. Why does she like him that much. Well it is not important as soon we found mew aqua we will defeat mews and I can keep my little kitty for myself._

Pai was finally done with his research, now he left computer to scan whole Tokyo in search for mew aqua. He teleported to check if there was any new message from home, there wasn't any. Then he teleported to check on Taruto. Little alien was sleeping, like every child but his dreams weren't childish. He had to fight and he knew that, he wanted to have fun and maybe somewhere during his fights with mews he was trying to have it but the fight is still fighting. Pai put hand on his little brother, remembering all those times when they were younger, and while he was in charge to keep him happy. They couldn't play, but Pai would use some old machine and disassemble it and then made something to them so they could play with it. Having a metal toy that probably has toxic substance inside wasn't that good, but it was the only thing that they could do.

Pai knew how much Kisshu and Taruto were young and he knew what they need, but right now that wasn't important, they need to eliminate humans so they could have all those happy times that they lost during all those years in unfriendly planet.

"Good morning." Kisshu said when he floated next to Pai the next morning.

"What is it?"

"I got bored so I wanted to check if there was a mew aqua signal."

"No, not yet."

"Uhhhh this is taking forever… Can we just attack without reason?"

"Yes we can, but we won't. Deep Blue didn't ordered us something like this."

"Man you are worst then when you were kid and when you were listening to a mum everytime."

"And where did it brought me? I was never grounded or in trouble, unlike you."

Oh c'mon if I didn't take you with me in all this stuff you wouldn't be here, I made man of you."

"You need to be patient ok."

"Ok I'm going to check on Taruto at least with him I can have some fun."

"Fighting younger brother doesn't seem fun to me."

"Yea we never fight because you didn't want to be in trouble with mum. Luckily that Taruto is not like you. Ja ne." Kisshu teleported away.

In mew mew café things were normal girls were working hard, the day was hard and they wished for one chimera that will get them out of here.

"Ichigo table 8 need their orders." Mint said drinking her tea.

"Coming! … Wait a minute why don't you do it, I'm already too busy with all these orders." Ichigo said holding four plates with orders.

"Because I'm drinking my tea it is important to me to have my tea break."

_You little ?itch._

"Ichigo-san I'll help you." Lettuce lend a hand.

"Thank you, hey shouldn't you have a day off. I mean you should make all those toys, cause you said that you will give them in charity."

"Yes, but I know how much work you have and I have a few days to do my job."

"Well if you need a help I'll be glad to help you."

"Well could you go with me in shopping after work, I need to by a necessary material for toys."

"Sure."

After work Ichigo and Lettuce were at the mall, they were buying all those things that Lettuce needed for her work. They had a great time, but their fun interrupted Ryou's call. "Guys we got some mew aqua signal, it's on the other side of Tokyo in one of the shrines. Mint, Zakuro and Pudding are already on their way, Keiichiro will pick you up."

"Ok. Looks like we need to return to our world-saving job." Ichigo said. Soon Akasaka was there and Ichigo and Lettuce went to his car to the mew aqua signal. When they were finally there out was time to check out the signal. They all went inside the shrine where the signal was coming from. "Wow look this place."

"I heard about this place, the legend said that thousand years ago a beautiful fairy with magical powers appeared here, she helped humans with building houses and seeding plants. She was a healer and she could maniple the plant, but after hundred years she died old without any family. In memories of her people build this shrine and promised that they will protect her tomb forever." Lettuce said.

"Really?"

"Yea by the legend she was born from the crystal egg and she was already grown up." Ryou explained. "I think she was one of the aliens who came here before this gang. But for some reason she lived in peace with others."

"Maybe they are angry because of pollution, in other time we could live in peace too." Lettuce said sadly.

"Lettuce…" Ichigo whispered and took her hand as sign that everything will be fine.

Mews suddenly felt ground shaking and then three aliens appeared with their new friend. "How are you Ichigo?" Kisshu teased.

"You again, why can't you leave us alone at least once, we are going to defeat you anyway."

"I don't think so, you old ladies are going down this time" Taruto said sitting on chimra's shoulder. "Go chimera chibi!"

"Girls transform!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes!" Others nodded.

"Mew mew Lettuce"

"Mew mew Mint"

"Mew mew Pudding"

"Mew mew Zakuro"

"Mew mew strawberry!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Mews attack the chimera but aliens protected it. Kisshu was fighting Ichigo, more that he was chasing her and tease her. Taruto was fighting with Pudding like two babies. Only Pai took this seriously and he was fighting others. He was the stronger and he could handle it, but he had help from chimera.

"This isn't going anywhere we need to attack together!" Ichigo said.

"Just try we would like to see it." Pai said. _When they all attack in once the chimera will srunk them and we will win this battle._

"Let's go" Mews jumped.

"Now chimera Chibi attacks them!" But then a glow came from the ground a big ball of mew aqua glowed and all attacks mixed. There was an explosion and teleports everywhere. Mews and aliens were trapped inside the light not being able to see anything.

When the glow disappeared Ichigo woke up in her own room. She was little scared about others and she called to see if they all are ok. Others mews had been fine just a little confused, and chimera was gone. Now when everything was fine she returned to sleep in her bed.

Kisshu was trapped by the light he couldn't move or do anything, he felt like he was traveling from one to another teleporter. Like he was an endlessly gone, but then he hit something. That is he falling on something it was warm and soft, but the place was dark. There was little oxygen but he can stand it. The important thing was to figure out where he was and where others were. He tried to teleport but he was unable. "What is this place? And why do my powers not work here. I feel like a human. What are these soft things, like a thousand sheets on the ground?" He tried to find the exit and he found a wall that was made from wood. "Ok this is really strange, this whole place is like a box, and it's not even big. I miss Ichigo." Then he heard her voice, it sounded like she was around him, like the wooden place was playing with his mind.

Ichigo had whole day to sleep, now she had to do a homework that she oversleep, doing it was hard especially because she didn't know math, she needed a help with it, but nobody wanted to help her. Not even Masaya, ahh her cute Masaya, poff, her ears and tail pooped out." AAAAAAAAAAAAA I HATE THIS!" Since her father learned not to come into her room when she yell Ichigo was lucky. She looked at the clock it was already ten PM. She needed to prepare for school and to take a bath. She took a clean PJ from the closet and opened one of the drawers to take a clean underwear.

Her clothes were always clean and nice. Sometimes she did found a bug or ant that managed to go through her security, after all bugs were bugs, but nothing could prepare for what she saw in her panties drawer now. "Ki-Kissshu?"

KIsshu felt that ground was moving and light was entering into his prison but when he looked up to see if he can fly away he was shocked. "I-Ichigo?"

There he was chibi Kisshu, little as doll in Ichigo's underwear drawer. There was a second of silent until Ichigo screamed like never in her life.

**Ok I hope that you like the story please R&R so i could continue with writing.**


End file.
